


Give Me Strength

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Spoilers for FFXV Comrades~Libertus was the last of the of the group to survive the Battle of Insomnia. Crowe, Pelna, Luche, and... after all that time waiting probably Nyx too. So when the call came for the world to unite to combat the darkness, Libertus left Galahd and joined up with the Immortal to protect what they wanted to protect.





	Give Me Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the launch trailer for Comrades and cried for Libertus so I wanted to write a fic with him giving him, even more, hope for the future that Nyx and the others fought for.

Libertus stood watching as more people entered Lestallum looking for refuge from the dangers that the eternal night gave. His heart heavy but resolved with the call to fight and protect those that were helpless. It's what Nyx and Crowe would have wanted, it was what they've been fighting for since the beginning. He spent enough time waiting for Nyx to show up in Galahd, hoping that he survived the battle. It was nice to see some familiar faces of some of the glaives that survived the battle. If there was a face that was surprising, it was the face of one of the younger glaives that always used to hang out with them walking into Lestallum with a deep sadness etched into their face.

“Hades?” Libertus called out watching as the young glaive turned on his heels, facing him. 

“Libertus? Oh, my astrals!” Hades yelled as he ran over and gave Libertus a tight hug, “thank Shiva, you're alive!”

“It's good to see you pipsqueak,” Libertus said smiling softly, “how did you make it out of Insomnia and the airships?”

“I don't really know if I'm being honest,” Hades replied with a shaky smile, “I think I just got lucky.”

“A some of the Glaives I've found can't seem to remember either, but at least they're alive,” Libertus stated calmly before ruffling Hades's hair, “glad you remember more than most.”

“I'm tenacious like that,” Hades replied softly, “I have to be with how long I've been fighting.” Libertus chuckled amused nodding gently. 

“You've always been a fighter, Hades,” Libertus replied softly before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “come on, let me show you around.” Libertus kept his arm slung around Hades's shoulder tightly that Hades's frowned gently without saying anything. It's been a long time since the fall of Insomnia and Hades's was probably the first of the group that survived. Hades patted Libertus's hand gently.

“You alright?” Hades inquired softly as they walked through the barely lit streets of Lestallum. 

“I suppose,” Libertus answered while pointing at the different stations, “that's mission HQ. You go see Monica if you want to help out. And that is Iris's apparel shop, you know for clothes and gear.” 

“Libertus, it's okay you know,” Hades responded quietly, “I've been trying to come to terms with everything since then.”

“He never showed,” Libertus pointed out as he stopped in front of the power plant, gulping quietly, “Nyx was supposed to meet me in Galahd, but he never showed.” Hades bit his lower lip and closing his eyes sadly.

“I know for a fact that...Luche's dead,” Libertus choked out remembering the brief scene before he arrived, “I don't know if Pelna's alive or not.” Hades gulped and stared up at the dark sky.

“He... died when Ultros came out of nowhere on the airships...it was a quick death,” Hades whispered releasing a breath. 

“Astrals, it's been shit since then. I regret leaving the Glaives when I did,” Libertus answered as he leaned against the rails quiet, “Hades? There was a betrayal right?”

“Yeah, some of the Glaives turned coat to assist Niflheim in their conquest,” Hades replied as he leaned his back against the rails, “I'm guessing Luche was the same?”

“That's about right I think. I never got the full story because we, the Princess and I, were in such a rush to get out of the city,” Libertus answered, “we left Nyx to fight Drautos.” Hades perked up frowning.

“Captain was... siding with the Nifs?” Hades inquired laying a hand on Libertus's shoulder, trying to get a better view on his face, “what the hell?”

“Yeah, imagine my surprise,” Libertus stated with a small unsure smile, “I just want to understand why.”

“I assume it was for hearth and home,” Hades replied softly, “I mean... the peace treaty rubbed a lot our fellow Glaives the wrong way,” Hades turned to take in the power plant, “it was like the King was betraying our trust that he'd protect our homes,” Hades gave a bitter laugh, “my home was burned before my very eyes but never did I believe it was King Regis's fault. It's war after all.” Libertus chuckled softly.

“Sounds like something Nyx would say,” Libertus whispered fondly, “at least we still have each other,” Libertus turned to look at him with a smile, “Help me protect what they wanted to protect?”

“Of course, bear,” Hades replied smirking playfully before Libertus shoved him gently at the nickname. 

“I forgot you called me that,” Libertus stated smiling fondly, “Astrals, Hades, it's so fucking good to see a familiar face.” Libertus pulled Hades into a tight hug while Hades wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. Hades felt Libertus shake lightly and he pretended to not hear the older man's choked and almost silent cries in anguish of all the loss they had to endure. Hades closed his eyes tightly to fight back his own set of tears.

They'd never get to hear Crowe complain about being Libertus's little sister, Pelna's talk about the different flowers that caught his attention, or Nyx's cheeky comments out on the field after he saved someone. Hades bit his lower lip, blinking back tears. They'd never get to crash Axis's video game nights that reminded Axis of his kids. He wouldn't be able to bond with Sonitus over their weapons obsessions or bother Tredd into a spar to see who could outdo the other. Hell, they wouldn't get to bother Luche, with his insufferable buzzkill fine ass, to the brink of exhausted exasperation that he'd just give them a glare that could rival those of their mothers. Hades heard Libertus sniffle as he stood back and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

“We do have our work cut out for us,” Libertus whispered raspily from his cries. Hades nodded and patted him on the back.

“One step at a time, bear,” Hades responded and shrugged, “plus, we're the veterans so we better be helping those newbies.”

“Says one of the youngest glaives I've met,” Libertus ruffled Hades's hair before giving him a nice strong pat on the back. Hades had to steady himself from the force. “Don't let the newbies outshine you, pipsqueak.”

“Pfft, yeah, they come fight me and I'll show them,” Hades retorted smirking as Libertus laughed brightly, “I believe I'm a certified weapons expert.”

“Yup, you're definitely Nyx's adopted little brother,” Libertus stated with a sad smile, “Time to return to work and make them proud.” Hades smiled brightly as he stopped in front of him.

“Oh, we'll make them proud, then we'll get to rub it in their faces when we see them,” Hades responded with a cheeky grin, “I'm going to go kill some monsters! I'll buy you a drink next time, bear!” Hades turned on his heels as he quickly ran off. Libertus smiled as he watched him run off excitedly, only to stop and point at a guy and mouth with a shit-eating grin “I'd tap that ass.” Libertus laughed heartily as Hades winked at both of them and disappeared around the corner. There were a few things that Libertus was grateful for, one was the fact that Hades is always so bright even in the darkest of times.


End file.
